


Frangments

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem gets called Pharaoh in this, Consensual Sex, I tried to be poetic about it, M/M, Monarch Shipping, Vague Sex, Yuugi makes an appearance but isn't involved, because I felt that fit the narrative, chain leash, collaring, for plot reasons, semi BDSM, we should just call this masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Monarch shipping (Yami/Atem) - The puzzle holds secrets so ancient that not even the soul it holds knows all of them.  Aka Yami finds himself, and has sex.





	Frangments

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly check out tags on tumblr and I came across monarch shipping and there is so little Atem/Yami that I decided to try an add to the ship. :) also, this is the weirdest thing I have written. The Boba/Saarlak pit fic does NOT COUNT on my buzzer fic-o-meter. not in the least. 
> 
> And don't pretend you don't want so some Puzzle/Atem action either. because boy do I have ideas. lol.   
> Anyway, enjoy this bizzarness. The continuity may not make sense but it is set before the 5th season.

The Tomb Hymn pulled him through the puzzle as if he knew its stairs, doors and hallways by heart. He didn’t, he never did. Sometime she wondered for days and days and days on end. At other times he laid about in a room. Imagining things. Amusing himself. On those rare occasions when he had too much energy; he’d try to arrange the puzzle. It never worked. 

 

But those words…

 

“ I have heard those songs that are in the ancient tombs,

And what they tell

Extolling life on earth and belittling the region of the dead.

Wherefore do they thus, concerning the land of eternity,

The just and the fair,

Which has no terrors?...” 

 

The voice is deep as his own. Its lilting. Calling him forth and he goes to it. He does not know why, all he knows is that he must. And eventually, Yami comes across a room he had sworn had not been there before. It is different from the others. Much, much, much, different. 

 

There’s a pond in the middle, lotus flowers float atop it. The sound of gurgling water, the smell of it. Makes him long for something he can’t quite remember. But he knows its important. The floor is a light sand color and...is that the sun??? 

 

“It is simply an illusion.” someone, no, he said. He turns to find a figure of himself. He hadn’t been in front of a mirror in a very long time. This figure is him to a T. Except he wears rich cloth, gold, and even his own ruby red eyes. 

 

“Who are you?” Yami asked. 

 

“The same as you.” The other replied. 

 

“Do you have a name?” 

 

“I do but I cannot speak it.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Yami asked. 

 

The spirit, his twin, motioned to a pile of pillows settled by the pond. There is also a setting of food and wine. Stuffed Dates, bread and fruit make Yami’s mouth water. When was the last time he ate? Ghosts don’t usually eat. 

 

“The puzzles magic has sustained you, but since my awakening I find that taking sustenance is important.” the spirit said walking towards the feast. Yami followed. They sat down. The spirit poured them both a glass of wine. The gold goblets shone in the artificial light. And, there was even a soft wind blowing. 

 

Lotus blooms blossomed about as the garden began to appear; “I don’t quite understand what is going on.” Yami said. 

 

“Well, it’s hard to explain since most of it must be kept secret until such a time as we merge as one.” the Spirit said. “However, I am a part of your soul that managed to keep itself whole.” 

 

“Whole?” 

 

“I believe I’m your Hope.” the other sipped from the goblet. 

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“What does hope mean? To you or to me?” a shrug. 

 

“I am lost.” 

 

“And I will guide you when the time comes, yet, it has not.” a small smile. 

 

“Since Battle City I must admit that I am curious.” Yami sighed. He twirled his glass slightly. Tipping it this way and that. The spirit watched him intently. 

 

“It is no small feat what we did.” 

 

“What did we do?” 

 

“If I speak it, it will have power and it will destroy the world. We must wait.” 

 

“Wait for destruction?” Yami scoffed. 

 

“Indeed.” he laid back on the mountain of pillows piled behind him, then raised a hand; “how about you get more comfortable that does not look good on you.” and with a snap or his fingers, and a smirk. Yami was almost naked. 

 

Yami scrambled away; “What did you do?” he demanded. His clothing gone, wearing a simple, white tunic, Yami looked about for his clothing. 

 

“Having some fun.” Spirit said. “You look so much better, what is that gastly style you were wearing before?” 

 

“Goth, Yuugi has a fetish for bondage clothing.” 

 

“Well, he was right about one thing.” Spirit laughed, then he snapped his fingers again. A gold band appeared around Yami’s throat. It was thick, and a chain connected it to the spirit. 

 

“Excuse you!” Atem yanked on it, The spirit was not moved. He laid on his bed of pillows and leered at Yami. 

 

“Oh dark one. Chained as you are, your power is strong.” The spirit started singing, a tomb song that Yami hadn’t heard - though he doubted he remembered any - “but I will tame you, and you will sit at my feet.” 

 

The singing stopp. Yami blinked at his other as if he’d just grown two heads. “Come to me.” the spirit pulled on the chain lightly, it grew shorter and Yami had no choice but to let himself be dragged until he lain against the others body. 

 

“From now on, you can call me Pharaoh.” the words are whispered into his ear. 

 

“Why have you tethered me? I have only ever done what Yuugi asks of me.” 

 

“We have spent three thousand years in this puzzle, torn apart, and soon we shall merge into one soul again. Is it so wrong of me to make certain you won’t do something half cocked?” Pharoah mused. 

 

“I suppose not but this is a bit much.” Yami pulled against the chain, but he wasn’t able to leave the Pharaoh’s side. A hand on his hip stilled his movements. 

 

“Darkness must be harnessed. If we are to protect this world.” 

 

“You’re going to harness me?” Yami snorted. 

 

“Is it so wrong to embrace myself?” Pharaoh teased; nipping at the shell of the closest ear.    
  
“The logic is…..fallible.” Yami frowned at the fountain. His body taught against that of his alter-ego. He isn’t entirely certain what to call this…..dalliance. He feels hot, and sweat breaks across paper white skin. Like Yuugi’s. While The Pharaoh’s honey brown had glistened in the light illusion. 

 

“Odd how part of our soul was reincarnated into Yuugi. A Japanese boy, when we used to be Egyptian.” Pharaoh muttered. Picking up on Yami’s thoughts. 

 

“Is that not how Incarnation works? One person in a past life, a new in another. No memory of said past?” 

 

“I have the memories, my sweet.” Pharaoh turned so that he could lie Yami completely against the mound of pillows. He straddled the others thighs, hold the chain with a tiny bit of slack. Yami makes no move to escape. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Yami finally decided on. He knew what he wanted. He wanted completion. And this part of their soul is the closest person who understands, knows even, things that Yami does not. 

 

“I will not answer your questions. I will not give it power until the time comes for us to vanquish the monster entirely. But, until then, I will do my best to guide both you and Yuugi.” Pharaoh said. Garnet eyes washed over Yami’s worried face. A hand came up to cup a cheek. 

 

“May I embrace you, my darker half?” The Pharaoh asked. 

 

Yami blinked up into a sea of red. Nodde. “Yes. I need you so much.” 

 

In more ways than this one. An intimate embrace. The tunics aren’t a hindrance. A jar of lube and a finger pushing inside him. Pharaoh still hanging onto the chain. Yami groans with each move of the preparation. He doesn’t mind the pain, he almost welcomes it. Except, it is as fleeting as any rain storm. There for a moment of intenseness he couldn’t help but memorize. And gone, fleeting into the night, the next. 

 

The smell of lotus and jasmine filled the air around them; their grunts and yammers echoed off the disguised stone wall of this puzzle room. He hopes he can find his way here again. To the Pharaoh. 

 

The fingers, there had been three, pull away and is replaced with a sizable cock. Even if they were all part of the same soul. Their cocks were different. The Pharaoh’s felt the mightiest out of the three. Thick and lingering. He isn’t in a hurry to finish. 

 

Yami closes his eyes against the garnet of his Keeper; his mouth falls open and from pours any amount of praise. The Words start in Japanese, go to English and then some ancient language he isn’t quite certain he knows. But he says it nonetheless. 

 

Pharoah chuckles. Kisses Yami deeply. Drinking in his dark sides lips as if he drank the nile. Then, Completion was upon them. Their souls shone brighter than the illusion of light. Then, everything was dark. 

 

The entrapments of the room disappeared. 

 

Except for the bed of pillows. 

 

“Sleep. My dark half. And when you awaken you will remember me and we will meet again.” Pharaoh whispered. Yami didn’t want to sleep, his eyes heeded the order, as if this knowledgeable part of his soul were magic. 

 

He fell asleep. 

 

Yuugi appeared next to the Pharaoh; “Is he going to be alright?” 

 

“Yes, Little One.” Pharaoh promised; while tucking a blanket around Yami. “It is a good thing I am here, otherwise the two of you will go around making a mess of things.” he glanced at the younger teen. 

 

“Well, he seemed pretty upset about the whole Ishtar thing.” Yuugi shrugged. 

 

“He would. I know myself very well. Pride is what he is. Me, Mercy and you….” Pharaoh smiled. “Calm, peace, love, caring…..” 

 

“So many words can’t possibly describe me.” Yuugi reddened. 

 

“We are fragments, that is for certain.” Pharoah stood. Yuugi felt dwarfed but that could have been the magic of the puzzle. 

 

“I think there is a new game in your soul room, I must retreat for the moment but Yami will be fine in a few hours.” 

 

And with that, Yuugi found himself in his Soul room; with a new game and few of his favorite Duel Monster Creatures to keep him company. 

 

He wished he had longer to talk to the Pharaoh, but, rulers tended to have a lot to do. Yuugi decided he’ll bug his third part at a later date. 

 


End file.
